Two Brothers
by chelsealynncharters
Summary: Kagome's mother decides to move in with her boyfriend, taking her family with them. Kagome is absolutley fine with this arrangement when she realizes that she will be bunking with the two gorgeous sons of the manor. KAGx?
1. I

Me: Hello ya'll. Yeah I've decided to write another story. So I hope you enjoy :

**Two Brothers**

The sunlight had just began to hit the tops of trees as a car pulled up to a large estate. Kagome sighed in disbelief. 'I cannot believe this' she straightened her dress and heard her mother slam the driver side of the door. "Are you ready?" her mother smiled at her. "Aren't you excited dear?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, ecstatic." Kagome replied and followed her mother up the giant marble steps. "I don't see why I had to come. Souta got to stay home with Grandpa."

"Yes, that's because I didn't want to leave your grandfather alone." her mother frowned. "Now come on Kagome, don't you want to meet him?"

"No." she said, without hesitation.

"You're such a brat." Her mom rang the door bell. After a few seconds, a small maid answered with a smile. "Why hello. You must be Mr. Akirosama's guests. Come right in." she lead them inside and Kagome's breath caught in her throat. "Holy shit."

"Kagome!" her mother said sharply.

"Sorry," she muttered as they followed the maid. She brought them to a parlor and gestured to a large plush couch. Mother and daughter both sat.

"So." Kagome said after the maid wandered away. "This is a pretty nice place."

"Isn't it?"  
"He's like rich, right?" Kagome grinned.

"Yes." her mother sighed. "Good heavens Kagome, all you care about is yourself."

"No I don't. I just..."she stopped.

"What? You just what?" her mother asked her.

Kagome blinked a few times and her mouth became agape.

"What is the matter with you?"

"I...uh..." she fumbled with words as the hottest man she had ever laid eyes on, walked into the room. He stared at her for a moment and her cheeks reddened. He then turned to her mother.

"Hello, you must be the woman my father talks constantly about." he extended his hand. "My name is Sesshoumaru."

Her mother smiled. "Hello, I'm Sujou." she gestured to the red faced Kagome. This is my daughter Kagome."

"Hi." Kagome mumbled.

He nodded at her. "Well I believe my father is expecting you in the dining room. Please follow me." Sesshoumaru led them to a large room towards the back of the house. In the room, was an extremely long table, lined with gold dishes, silverware, goblets, and expensive center pieces.

"Wow." Kagome whispered. Sesshoumaru pulled out two chairs, and had mother and daugher, sit next to eachother. "If you will excuse me, I will go find my father and brother." he left the two of them in awe.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha yawned as he flipped through the movie channels. "No, no, no, no...maybe, no, no, already seen it, no...ahh here we go!" He said aloud when he found what he wanted to watch. He made sure no one else was in the room and turned it on. He smiled as the credits started, then the actors names rolled onto the screen. He stretched his legs, and became comfortable._ 'I can't believe I haven't seen this yet.' _he thought as **_The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants _**began. "hahaha Carmen! You can't fit into those pants, don't even try!" he giggled as she stuggeled to put them on.

"Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru's voice rang into the room. Inuyasha struggled to turn off the tv, but failed as his older brother walked into the room. Sesshoumaru glanced at the screen for a brief moment and smirked. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? What are you watching brother?"  
"Um, nothing." he replied and fumbled with the remote.

"Inuyasha, fathers guests are here."

"Like I care." he found the power button and turned off the television.

"Well you might not care, but I'm certain father will if you do not make your presence known."

"Whats your deal Sesshy boy? Why do you have to use big, structured sentences like that." Inuyasha laughed and exited the room, Sesshoumaru following close behind him.

"I would appreciate it, you baboon, if you would not call me 'Sesshy Boy'."

"Awwwh, did I embarass Sesshy Boy."

"I mean it, you pitiful excuse for a man. You'd better just keep your mouth shut, especially in front of Kagome..." he bit his lip in anger. _'Had to let that one slip, did ya?'_ he mocked himself.

Inuyasha searched his brother's face. "Whose Kagome?"

"Just the daughter of our father's lover. She's not important."

"Oh sure, that's why you don't want me to embrass ya." Inuyasha laughed. "This girl must be a real looker, if you're interested in her."

"I'm not."

"Yeah, ok." Inuyasha started to walk away.

"I'm serious, Inuyasha. I'm not interested, leave it alone."

"Whatever, bro." he said as he wandered away from him. _'Maybe I should **make my presence known **or whatever the hell he said.' _Inuyasha thought. _'I wonder how good this Kagome, looks.'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Alright, a new story. I would love to hear suggestions and your thoughts. Please review :


	2. II

Me: I don't own Inuyasha :[

**Two Brothers**

Kagome's mother checked her watch for the third time before her "significant other" walked into the toom. He was a tall man, with well-defined features. Kagome instantly understood where Sesshoumaru got his good looks from, and she also noted that he had a hardened look to his face, but it vanished when his eyes took in her mother. The two greeted eachother with a kiss and Kagome forced a smile. After they ended their embrace, Sesshoumaru entered the dining room. She saw his eyes settle on her for a moment, but then he shifted them to his fathers.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru!" his father cried. He walked over to his son and gave him a hard pat on the back. "Have you met these two lovely ladies yet?"

"Yes, father. I have introduced myself already." He bowed to her mother, and when he did the same for her, Kagome felt a little flustered.

Mr. Akirosama smiled at her. "And Sujou, this must be your sister for you're far too radiant to have a daughter this old."

Kagome's mother smiled. "Yes, she's mine."

"Ahhh, well I can see that she inherited your goodlooks."

"My name is Kagome." She told him.

"I know, your mothers told me much about you." He offered his hand, and Kagome shook it slowly.

A few moments of silence lingered

"So," Mr. Akirosama said, interrupting the silence. "Sesshoumaru, where is Inuyasha? Didn't you inform him of our guests?"

"I'm right here, old man." Inuyasha muttered as he stumbled into the room. His eye caught the face of a young girl. _'Well, well well. She is pretty after all, hmmm.' _he waved at her.

Kagome just stared. _'Two gorgeous guys...no way' _she thought happily. She watched as Inuyasha took the seat across from her.

Sesshoumaru saw this also, and a frown appeared on his face. '_What does he think he's doing?' _he thought angrily. _'I saw her first!' _He wandered slowly towards his brother, and swiftly took the seat next to him. The two brothers just stared at eachother.

"I'm surprised you're even awake at this hour, Inuyasha." His father laughed. "Isn't this about the time you go to bed?"

"Maybe." Inuyasha smiled at his father, and focused his attention on Kagome. _'I wonder who she thinks is hotter. Me or my girlish brother?' _A thought of Sesshoumaru in a dress brought a grin to Inuyasha face.

Kagome saw this tiny grin, and her heart melted._ 'Oh wow.' _she turned her face to the side, to conveal the bite she gave her lip.

The maid that greeted Kagome and her mother earlier, appeared in the room. "Would you like me to bring the food out, sir?" she asked Mr. Akirosama.

"Yes Yuni, please send everything out."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, might I say that that was the best meal I have ever had," Kagome's mother giggled as she took a sip from her wine glass. She gave her boyfriend wink and cleared her throat. "Well, I believe I need to go to the little girls room,"

"Yes, I think I'll also go there, I mean to the bathroom." Mr. Akirosama said. Both of the adults fled the room, leaving Kagome and the brothers alone.

Kagome rolled her eyes in disgust, _'Oh mother.'_ She thought. '_You're such a tramp_,'

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and smiled at Kagome. "How did you like the meal?" He asked her.

"It was very good," she smiled back at him.

"Oh please, Sesshoumaru! How did you like the meal? That had to be the gayest line ever," Inuyasha snorted and he looked over at Kagome. "You're hot,"

"Thanks, I guess," Kagome muttered.

"Yeah, we should go out sometime, I think we'd have a good time,"

"Pleaase Inuyasha, I hardly think Kagome is in any way identical to the whores that you date. She seems to have better taste."

"Ha! Right, well I don't think she dates homosexuals, Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha huffed, imitating his brothers mature tone. He looked back at Kagome. "So what do you think?" He growled.

Kagome raised her eyebrows. "Uh,excuse me for just a second." She slowly stood up and walked out of the dining room. _'What a jerk!'_ she thought_. 'Who does he think he is?' _Kagome paused outside of the dining room as she could hear the boys talk about her

"Great, Inuyasha. She basically flew out of here. Nice going."

"Don't look at me. She must've been uncomfortable sitting in a room with such a stiff-neck tool."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "Why you obnoxious little…"

Inuyasha sneered at him. "What are you going to do about it, huh? Fag," Inuyasha muttered as he pushed back from the table and stood up.

"That's it!" Sesshoumaru's fist slammed on the table and he jumped up. "I'm not a faggot, you immature, asinine, swine."

"Could'a fooled me with all that gay lingo. Swine?"  
"Inuyasha, if you don't shut your stupid trap, I might be forced to dislocate it,"

"Right, well you can go ahead and try." Inuyasha stuck his chin out in front of his brother's face. "Do it, I dare ya."

"Don't temp me little brother."

Kagome took a deep breath and walked into the room to see Sesshoumaru bringing his arm back. "Sesshoumaru!" she said.

He paused and grinned at her, caught. "Oh, hello there, Kagome."

Inuyasha smiled. "I wonder what she thinks of you know," he whispered to him. Loud music erupted from Inuyasha's front jean pocket and he pulled out his cellphone. He flipped it open and brought it to his ear. "Kikyo, baby. How are you?" He said as he glanced at Kagome's face. She smirked and sat down. He headed out of the room, "Bye Kagome," he said to her.

"Is he always such a perverse asshole?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru.

"Most of the time, yes." His brother replied with a shrug.

"Wonderful." She sighed, wondering what her mother had gotten her into.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ME: **REVIEWS


End file.
